


We Skipped the Light Fandango

by rankwriter



Series: Newquay Verse [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankwriter/pseuds/rankwriter
Summary: Cas and Dean are compatible in more ways than one.





	We Skipped the Light Fandango

Cas tried to wrestle Dean’s phone off him, but Dean prided himself on being a slippery fighter. Growing up with an irritating little brother had to be good for something. Turns out Cas fights dirty, literally, a lingering touch to Dean’s groin and said phone ended up in a filthy little bartender’s hands.

“Bae? Really, Dean, I think we’ve established that if anyone is the bae in this relationship it’s pretty old you. Although I do look pretty good in a flower crown, who knew?”

 Dean sniggered, then heard the message received ping from his phone.

Cas handed Dean the phone, “Someone called Sam seems quite surprised I’m a man.” Cas mused. “Have you just come out?”

“Yeah, sort of, I mean I’m bisexual, I like girls too, and I was with a girl for a long time so it wasn’t like I was hiding anything…” Dean rambled and then looked up at Cas who was smiling at him, warm and affectionate.

Dean looked down at Sam’s message.

 -  _Dean is that a man?_

_-_ _Sorry I didn’t mean that to sound judgy. Whatever makes you happy man?_

 Dean smiled his annoying little brother had grown up into a far less annoying man.

 Cas wandered into the kitchen area and filled the kettle, then reached over and put the radio on.

“Tea?” he offered and Dean nodded. In the short time, he had known Cas he had realized that the man didn’t drink coffee, much to Dean’s consternation.

The music from the radio was a background blur as Cas pottered in the kitchen but then all of a sudden Dean heard a familiar organ intro to one of his favorite songs. Cas turned and smiled at Dean.

“I always thought this song lent itself to a waltz.”

Dean thought about it as the music swelled, thought about Cas leading him around the dance floor, both of them in tailcoats, like Fred Astaire.

“Yeah, I think you’re right.” Dean agreed with a small smile growing on his face.

Dean wasn’t sure who reached for whom but suddenly he was in Cas’ arms. Cas’ hand was a comforting warmth on his lower back and his hand was held securely in Cas’, it was automatic then for Dean to place his hand on Cas’ shoulder.

Okay, they weren’t dressed in tailcoats and shiny black shoes, in fact, Dean was in ripped jeans and a Zeppelin t-shirt, but they moved together perfectly. Dean had waltzed before, his mom had taught him in their living room, starting when Dean had been only five and she had to crouch to make it work, later as an awkward teenager Dean had still loved the moments when she would let him lead her around the room strains of the Beetles playing in the background.

Cas led with ease and Dean was surprised by how easily he could follow, it felt right. They would probably never win Dancing With the Stars but for two amateurs they weren’t doing badly. Cas steps were sure and practiced and they used all the available space, incorporating spins and the odd kick, as the song wound to a close Cas pulled Dean in closer and dipped him. Dean’s breath rushed from his lungs in an embarrassing whoosh and his stomach flipped as Cas raised him back up a toothy grin on his face. This was probably the most romantic thing that had ever happened to Dean. Cas reached over and breathlessly kissed Dean gently on the lips. Dean felt a strange feeling bubbling within him, he couldn’t quite recognize what it was, but at Cas pulled back and Dean found himself looking into those beautiful eyes he realized that it was happiness. Smiling himself he pulled Cas back in for another kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of the 30 otp challenge, today Ballroom Dancing was the prompt.
> 
> The song they are dancing to is Whiter Shade of Pale by Procol Harum.
> 
> Follows directly on from My Bae.


End file.
